


Spider and a Fly

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: You and I   Spider and a fly   Eating where the shadows fall
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	Spider and a Fly

「经常在曼彻斯特的tag里呼吁曼彻斯特lgbt合法化的那个傻逼叫Liam Gallagher，是The Barlow RC High School的学生，他所谓的男友其实是他的亲哥Noel Gallagher，两个人住在一起，是乱伦关系。」

上帝的惩罚是从这条帖子开始的。

原来的Liam会喊Noel“哥哥”，会牵着Noel的手摇摇晃晃地学走路，和Noel一起在院里踢足球。

原来的Liam会在洗完澡后偷偷吻Noel。他会闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛在脸上打下一小片阴影。水珠顺着头发往下滴，从他的发梢落入Noel的领口。然后他会咧开嘴坏笑着说:“你硬了。”

原来的Liam会天真地去买印着“brother”的T恤来充当他们的情侣衫，到了周末他们还会穿着那玩意一起去看球赛，曼城进球的时候Liam甚至会激动到哭。

原来的Liam说服了Peggy同意他俩住在一起。他会在白天的时候乖乖地去上学，年轻好看的样子引得姑娘们一阵阵尖叫，然而夜幕降临后他就会跪到Noel的腿间，在月光下吞吐着Noel的阴茎。

但是从Liam的账号收到第一条恶意攻击起，世界就开始发生变化了。

尽管Liam依然会冲Noel笑，但他不再湿着头发说:“你硬了。”，而是会盯着手机屏幕说:“我不怕他们。”

Liam曾经喜欢抓过Noel的手来拍他们十指相交的照片，然后再配上一串彩虹的emoji发在社交平台上。Liam没几个粉丝，所以也没人会在乎这个。这条帖子像是存在于互联网最阴暗的角落一样，隐瞒着那个病态的秘密。

但现在，这条帖子的热度正滚雪球一样地增涨着，手机提示音一刻不停地提醒着Liam有新的评论。

「Jesus！The Barlow RC High School教育出来的都是一群跟自己兄弟搞在一起的基佬吗？」

「听说你有两个哥哥，他们哪个把你操得更爽？还是你们会玩三人行？」

「我跟他在同一个学校，听说他在厕所里免费给人口交，有人说他甚至勾引学校的男老师」

「希望这些死变态全都得艾滋病才好」

「我刚刚创建了‘Liam Gallagher去死’的tag，大家快来加入组织！」

「滚出曼彻斯特」

……

起初Noel还感觉不到什么，但是很快他就发现人们四处都在谈论着“Gallagher家的丑闻”。工厂里的同事不再向他问好，房东突然提高了房费，就连邻居的小孩看到他都会刻意躲开。

所以当Peggy突然造访的时候Noel丝毫不觉得意外，毕竟在21世纪任何事都逃不过那一双双紧盯着互联网的眼睛。

“亲爱的，我不怪你们，你们只是犯了一个错误而已，你们依然有机会改正它。”Peggy显得很憔悴，想必那些人一定也挖出了Liam父母的身份。“我给Noel买了离开曼彻斯特的车票，你们最好先分开一段时间，等你们都冷静下来，你们依然是我的孩子，是一起长大的兄弟。”

“不！”

Liam一向依恋Peggy，从小就很听她的话，但现在的Liam几乎是在冲着Peggy尖叫了。他说自己没问题，他不怕那些人，他不会让任何人夺走他的Noel。

但是Noel知道，最近Liam的精神状况每况愈下。他开始变得神经质，经常从梦里惊醒，每天都像根绷紧的弦一样提防着所有人。有时候Noel看到Liam坚定到近乎疯狂的眼神时甚至会怀疑Liam这么做到底是因为爱他，还是仅仅是不想输而已。

然而让Noel担忧的远不止这些。

在学校里，Liam能感受到所有人向他投来的异样的眼神，他能听到女生们的窃窃私语和男生们的下流话。

“喂！你现在屁眼里是不是塞着根假鸡巴啊？”某个戏谑的声音在Liam身后响起，周围一阵哄笑。

Liam回过头去想给那个声音一拳，但是无数双手从四面八方伸过来抓住了他。Liam感觉到皮鞋踹在他脸上，还有人在扒他的裤子，他想张嘴尖叫，但嘴里的血呛得他喘不过气来。他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，他听不清那些人在说什么，只能听到手机快门的声音以及无数的笑声。

Noel是在学校外面的巷子找到Liam的。他一动不动地躺在垃圾桶旁边，脏兮兮的白衬衫上沾满了血，下半身一丝不挂，和Noel从网上看到的照片里一模一样。Noel脱下外套把Liam裹起来扛在肩上，带他一步步远离那个蛛蝇成群的角落。

“不好意思，你们没有证据，警方也无能为力，我们得按规矩办事。”那女人带着鄙夷的眼神冲Noel说到，“况且如果你弟弟是性服务工作者的话，我们将有权利对他进行扣留。”

Noel想冲过去撕烂那张胖脸上的嘴，但是Liam在他怀里动了动，他说:“Noel，我想回家。”

从那天起，Liam就再没去过学校了。他整日待在他们的出租屋里，把所有的窗帘都拉得严严实实。他不看电视，也不再关注网络上对他源源不断的攻击。他有时候会突然冲Noel露出那种单纯的笑，但更多的时候他只是一个人沉默着。

屋子里终日弥漫着一股烧焦的味道。Noel知道那是什么，他见过垃圾桶里的那些针管。但他不知道他能怎么办。他只能每天给Liam打包回来午饭和晚饭，再等它们在床头逐渐变质，最和酒瓶一起被丢在垃圾桶里。

偶尔Liam也会和Noel来一发。他会突然从床上坐起来，然后翻过身来骑在Noel身上。他瘦得厉害，轻飘飘得像个鬼魂一样，Noel几乎感受不到他的重量。他不要Noel任何的前戏和扩张，也不让Noel戴套，只是自顾自地上下起伏身体，直到Noel射满他的肠道，然后让精液的腥味盖过那股烧焦的酸臭味。

“我要带他离开。”Noel这样想着，愈发抱紧了怀里那具颤抖的身体，让他突出的骨头狠狠地硌在自己的心脏上。

Noel知道天堂之门永远不会向他们敞开，他们死后只会带着对彼此的淫欲一起下地狱。但Noel不在乎，他只是无法忍受那些肮脏的手再靠近他的天使一步。

这男孩是他的月亮，他情愿为其终生不再见阳光。

第二天Noel去工厂辞了工作，订好了两张去美国的机票，还去戒毒所领了美沙酮。他要和Liam重新开始。

Noel有些激动地踏上门前的台阶，他迫不及待地想要去拥抱Liam，想要告诉他“我们一起离开这儿”。

然而Noel打开家门后看到的的却是Liam僵硬的尸体。他的男孩仰躺着，睁大的眼睛失焦地盯着天花板，蓝色的虹膜上蒙了一层阴霾。白色的呕吐物顺着他的下巴流到地板上，已经半凝固了。

Noel的膝盖重重地砸在地上。他长大了嘴巴拼命想要呼吸。可他却发现自己连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

【近日广受关注的Gallagher家乱伦事件当事人Liam Gallagher昨日于家中被证实死亡，死因疑似为药物注射过量】

「我看是在吸他哥的大鸡巴的时候憋死的吧」

「确定不是因为性窒息玩过头了？」

「这些瘾君子全死光才好，政府早就应该给他们都判死刑」

「姐妹们，世界上又少了一个跟我们抢男人的婊子～」

「他哥怎么没跟他一起死？」

……

为Liam举办葬礼的时候舆论已经平息下来了，毕竟每天都有更新鲜的爆料在不断涌现。那些五颜六色的、圆圆的头像，就像一张张贪婪的嘴巴，Liam不过是一块烤焦的司康饼而已，下午茶时间一过就没人会再想起他了。

Noel在葬礼上最后拥抱了Peggy一次，然后离开了曼彻斯特，没告诉任何人他去了哪。两年后Peggy收到了他从爱尔兰打来的电话，他说他娶了工厂里一个离了婚的女人，那女人有个女儿，名字叫Leia。

但是那个男孩，那个男孩永远在那儿。

他是Noel不可示人的伤口，是让Noel彻夜难眠的噩梦，是Noel羞于启齿的罪恶，是Noel唯一信奉的神明。

他是来自香格里拉的姑娘，亲手杀死了上帝。

他创造了月亮。却又匆匆逃离。


End file.
